Looking Back
by Daughter Of Yumigami
Summary: Ichigo, now 24, thinks about all that has happened in her life, while she sits in the park with her four year-old son. What happens when Kisshu returns? You'll never see the boy's name coming! R&R!
1. Ichigo

**Hi everyone! This is my newest story. I'm taking a break from my current Okami Trilogy.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMM OR MMP. If I did Kisshu and Ichigo would be together and would have children. What I do own is Ichigo's son. Let's start! **

**Ichigo POV **

Hard to believe it's been about ten or eleven years. So much has happened since the battle with Deep Blue. Nothing is as it used to be, things have changed. I've grown up, graduated high school and then from college with a master's degree biology. Yeah, I really want to work for the Tokyo Wildlife Center, but they're not hiring til the fall.

So, I'm working at an office building as a secretary. I'm good at organizing and keeping track of calls, so that's a good position for me, for now at least. Yeah, that's right. I quit my job at the Café when I was eighteen because I thought it became too little girlish for me.

Ryou wasn't too thrilled, but he got over it quickly. And just because I quit, doesn't mean my friendship with the other Mews vanished. We remained friends even if we rarely saw one another. Pudding joined an acrobatics team and left for China last week to perform in Beijing. Mint is now a ballet instructor and has her own dance academy. She's still as stuffy and as stubborn as ever.

Lettuce is focusing on her writing at the moment. I read an article in this morning's newspaper and it said that Lettuce's first sci-fi book got published. I hope everyone likes it. And last but not least, Zakuro started modeling Victorian fashions for an upcoming Sherlock Holmes film. I also heard a rumor that her boyfriend proposed to her. I hope she said yes, I want her and everyone else to be happy.

And me? Well. . .it's between rough and good. When I was sixteen, Aoyama-kun, the boy I had hoped to marry, have children and grow old with broke up with me. Why? Because he met some girl while studying abroad in England. I guess she must have been pretty than me, smarter than me, and above all, more his level.

I admit I was torn to shreds when he dumped me over the phone. The moment he said "I think we should stop seeing each other", I was silent for a moment, then screamed into the mouthpiece and slammed down on the receiver. I cried my eyes out for days. My depression got so bad, that my father forced me to go see a therapist. He said it would do me some good and help me get over 'that stupid boy', as he had put.

The therapy worked and I was all better two weeks later. I felt as if nothing had happened and I moved on with my life. For a while, I struggled in school. One time, I almost didn't move on to the next grade, but I managed to comeback around after I got an A on an essay in my history class. What a relief!

Well, so much has happened, it's amazing that I've made it this far in life. So many unexpected and wonderful things. Oh, speaking of unexpected, I am now a mother! That's right! I have a child. He's precious. Besides his eyes, he looks just like his daddy. No, I'm not telling you who the father is. I'd like for you to figure it out yourself.

But, anyway, I have no regrets, except one. I realize now that I should have gone with Kisshu. I never thought I'd miss him this much. Despite his orders from Deep Blue, he loved me and tried his hardest to take me with him. He did everything just so I wouldn't die.

I don't know if he still loves me or has moved on. Speaking of Kisshu, I wonder what he's doing right now. It's been so long since I've seen him. I wonder if he met someone special who adores him. Is she his wife now? Is she expecting his children? Is he happy? Or has he been in pain these past few years?

I hope with all might heart that he's happy. But the thing is. . .I wish he was with me now. I wish he was holding me tight, kissing my face, and telling me he loves me. Why had I been so stupid? Why had I not accepted his love when I had it? It was all because of Aoyama.

Maybe if I had never met him, I could have been with Kisshu. We would have found a way to make it work, but none of that occurred. I wish it had, I so desperately wish it had. At the moment, I am in the park. It is a slightly cool evening in June and the sunset is just beautiful.

It is alive with oranges, yellows, and pinks. Absolutely gorgeous! I am sitting on a park bench, my purse beside me, and my adorable four year-old son is playing with some of his friends from school, who just so happened to be here. It is Saturday, so I thought my baby and I should have a mommy/son day together.

We went out for pizza, saw Finding Nemo in 3D, one of my boy's favorites, and I got him a cone strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup. I even bought him a plastic Sai sword that he had been wanting for some time. I'm not quite sure why he would want something like that, but he has his odd obsessions.

I glance at my watch. Its 6:30. Time to go home for dinner! Collecting my belongings, I stand up and call to him, "Sweetheart, time to go!" I say lovingly. Oh, if you're wondering about my appearance, my strawberry hair is really long. It stops at the small of my back. My brown eyes are a bit lighter too.

My son looks at me. "Okay Mommy! By everybody! See you in school!" he shouts, waving at his friends. He runs over to me and takes my hand. "Ready!" he says and we start towards home. We're almost at the gate when he stops me.

"Um, Mommy?" he asks, ducking his head a little. I squat down to his level.

"Yes sweetie?"

"What's Daddy like? Does he love you? If he knew me, would he like me?" he asks, very sad.

I give him a warm smile and hold his face in my hands. "Well, your father was very. . .oh, how to put this. . .crazy, but he was also very protective and kind. You know I told he loved me when I was a teenager, but as of right now, I don't know. And to answer your question, no he would not like you" I say.

My little boy ducks his head, tears threatening to fall. I smile.

"He would adore you! He would love you to infinity and then some" I finish my sentence. The tears have gone and my son smiles.

"Really?"

"Really!" I say, pulling him into a tight hug. "After all, you are so precious to me. My son, my little boy," I pause, stroking his hair.

"My little Kisshu" I finish.

He smiles again. Yeah, I named him after his father. Oh, I forgot to mention. Kisshu, my alien, did come back when I was nineteen years old. I had gone through a lot of problems at that age and found myself crying every day and night. And when Kisshu came back to see me, he spent the night at my house. He left the next day after Pai called him on it.

It was very funny. Well, a week later, I discovered I was pregnant with his child. But it was too late to tell him. Ryou had no way of getting in touch with the aliens again because he accidentally spilled his coffee over the transmitter, shorting out the circuits.

But, months later, 3 months after my 20th birthday, my baby was born. He had his father's forest green hair, my chocolate brown eyes, slightly pale skin, human ears, and tiny fangs. And now, four years later, he still looks like his daddy. I tie it the same way Kisshu ties his, only I use dark brown ribbons I got at a crafts store.

His favorite color is green, he loves cats, and he always refers to Masaya as "baka tree hugger". Every time we see Masaya out in public, my son will point and say, "Look, Mommy. It's that Baka Tree Hugger!" and I will burst out laughing. He is so amusing! So much like his father in so many wonderful ways.

After we cleared up the feelings of love, we resumed our trip back to the house. I didn't know it at the time, but a young man with green hair and golden eyes was watching me from a nearby tree.

"You're right, Koneko-chan. I love him, just as much as I love you. . ."

**Awww! So kawaii! Kisshu came back in the end, even if Ichigo and their son didn't see him. Well, review please! I'd love it if you did! **

**Adieu, chérie~! **

**The Red Maid~!**


	2. Kisshu

**Hi! OK, I know that this story is complete, but I decided to continue thanks to the reviews I received. **

**Kisshu POV (Set before the first chapter)**

"Ichigo. . ." I whispered, tears glittering in my eyes. It has been ten or eleven years since the defeat of Deep Blue. Ever since we left, a part of me feels empty. Each and every day the emptiness grew and grew, until it consumed my entire being.

This emptiness was caused by one person and one person only.

Ichigo.

My beloved, beautiful Kitty Cat.

Why? Why did she reject me? How was that tree hugger better than me? He isn't perfect! No one is perfect! Everyone has flaws, but it seems that no girl is smart enough to see that! I am not perfect either, but I would have done my best for my Ichigo.

I guess that's what Masaya-baka was trying to do too. Oh well. . .

Like I said before, it's been a couple of years. I am now a 25 year-old young man. The girls on my planet constantly flirt with and fawn over me. I tried so hard to get over Ichigo and dated some of the girls who said they loved me.

But. . .I couldn't. Ichigo kept invading my mind. The more I tried to forget her, the more I missed her. The pain eventually got so bad, that I cried myself to sleep every night. The only way I could comfort myself was to say her name and pretend that she was with me.

My dreams made me feel worse. I dreamt that Ichigo was with me, that she loved me, and that we were together, only to end it by waking up and start crying again.

"Ichigo. . .my beautiful Koneko-chan. . ." I whined. I clutched the part of my clothes which covered my heart. "I want to hold you. . .kiss you. . .I want you. . .I need you. . . !" I choked through my tears. My cheeks became stained with tears. My heart was hurting now, not from physical pain, but emotional.

I can see it.

She is married to Masaya-baka. They have many children. She sleeps in his arms very night and kisses him every day.

"AHH!" I screamed and choked at the same time. I shook my head, getting rid of the images that haunted me. I wanted Ichigo to be mine. I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted her to be the mother of my children. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, and keep her as close to me as possible.

"No. . .That's not going to happen! She doesn't want me!" I choked. Then, I heard someone knock on my door.

"Kisshu-chan, are you alright?" a woman's voice asked. Quickly wiping my eyes with my arm bandages, I respond, "Yes Mother. I'm fine"

"May I come in?"

"Sure" I say and the door opens. My mother is beautiful. She has extremely long dark brown hair that goes to her ankles. Her eyes are a golden color and her smile is gentle. She wears a yellow kimono dress with green dragonfly patterns.

She comes over and sits beside me on the bed. "What is bothering you, my son?"

"Well, ya see, I told you about Ichigo right?"

"Yes. How can I forget the name of the girl who broke my son's heart?!" she shouted. She started hating Ichigo after I told her what happened. I've never seen her so angry. I tensed a little for no reason.

"Mother, what should I do?"

"Well, you should try to forget-"

"NO! Please. . .Please don't tell me to forget her! Because I can't! She's constantly on my mind, in my dreams, and every time I see a cat or the color pink or even strawberries, I think about her. No matter how hard I try. . .I just can't. . ." I sobbed, ducking my head, the tears coming down hard now.

I felt Mother's hand on my back.

"Oh, Kisshu-chan. . ." she mumbled. She put her arms around me and held me close to her. I cried into her chest, like I did when I was a little kid. We stayed like for about an hour or so. When the tears had stopped, I told Mother I wanted to be left alone for a while.

When she left, I took a moment to collect myself. My eyes were hurting from crying for so long and I bet they were puffy too. Not to mention my throat was dry and sore from choking. Looks as though I'll never forget Ichigo. My feelings were not just a crush, but real love.

"I love you, Ichigo. I love so much" I said, standing up. There was only one way I would be able to calm myself down entirely:

I had to go see my Koneko-chan.

I might be in more pain and have to endure more suffering, but I want to see her again.

**About an hour later. . . **

Once everyone was asleep, I snuck out and took one of Father's spaceships to Earth. On light speed, it only took about two hours. When I arrived, I hid the ship in a secluded area where no one would find it. I flew all over the city, trying to find Ichigo.

Then I remembered the park where some fights occurred. Once I got there, I saw a ruby-haired woman sitting on a bench by herself, enjoying the sunset. Though her hair was extremely long and her eyes a little brighter, there was no doubt in my mind who she was:

Ichigo.

". . .She's beautiful. . ." I whispered to myself. Staring at her a little while longer, I realized that Masaya-baka wasn't with her at all. Was he at work? Or was she not married to him? While lost in thought, I saw her glance at her watch.

Her eyes widened a little, then she stood up, grabbing her purse. "Sweetheart, time to go!" she called out. Who is she talking to? Masaya-baka? If she was, why would she call him in baby voice? Still in the midst of confusion, I heard a little boy's voice reply.

"Okay Mommy! Bye everyone! See you in school!" he says. A small boy, about four years old, comes running up to Ichigo and takes her hand. "Ready!" he shouts. Ichigo smiles at this. She has a son? Is he that tree hugger's child?

They start to walk away, when the boy stops his mother. He asks about his father. While they're talking, I take a closer look at this boy. He is small for his age, but very cute. His skin is slightly pale, almost as if he's sickly or something. He has my Kitten's chocolate brown eyes and his hair is. . ._my _hair color?!

Now that I look at him, he sort of looks just like me when I was his age. Of course, his ears are that of a human. His hair is even tied the same way as mine. My eyes widen. Is that boy my. . . ?! Then I hear Ichigo say his name.

"My little Kisshu" and my heart stops.

My name. That little boy has _my _name. Does that mean he's. . .?! Then I remembered. I did come back a little over four years ago to see Ichigo. I found her crying. She told me she had a lot of problems and wanted me to stay with her. And I did.

I had to leave because Pai caught me after I left her house. If I had known she was pregnant, I would have stayed. I can't believe it. I can't believe that that boy is my son and Ichigo is his mother. Yet, I feel guilty. I missed his birth, I was never able to hold him as a baby, and I missed 4 of his birthdays. What kind of father am I?

Well, I did not miss all of their conversation. I heard Ichigo that I would adore my son, that I would love him to infinity and then some. She's right. Just looking at him makes my insides melt and my heart swell with pride.

As they start to walk away again I say, "You're right, Koneko-chan. I love him, just as much as I love you. . ." then they're gone. I know what I gonna do now. I am not going back home, that's for sure.

All I want to do is be with Ichigo and our son.

"Don't worry, I'll be with the both of you real soon. . ."

**Ta-da! I wanted to write a chapter where we look at Kisshu's point of view. Next chapter will be the last one. Kisshu, Ichigo and their son will be together. Kisshu Jr. gets to meet his Daddy! Yeah! Til next time, see ya!**


End file.
